Song Of Rivalry
by d3sTiNy-Ang3l
Summary: Continuation from Uke-sensai's. Mikan-wannabe singer.Hotaru-wannabe Mikan's manager for money.Natsume,Ruka,Koko,Kitsuneme,Mochu,Tsubasa-15,16yr old boyband.The boys share a secret.Mikan gets into the group.Now she's out to find out their secret.


**Hey minna-san! I'm d3sTiNy-Ang3l but you can call me d3sTiNy or destiny. This fanfic, Song of rivalry is a continuation of Uke-sensai's fanfic. She has given me all the rights to the story (if there is any). Anyway, I have permission to write it. And the characters might be a bit OoC, so I'm sorry about that; but i'll try to keep it as 'natural' as possible. And the chapters might be a bit short too, so I'm sorry about that too. I hope you like it and please review! ^_^**

**Ok, anyway- Uke-sensai wrote one chapter, and I'm posting it here for your convenience, in case you want to read it and you haven't read the first bit.**

**Ages in story- Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Kitsuneme and Koko are all 15. Tsubasa is 16. All other added characters ages will be added in later on.**

Oh, and all font in _italic _are the thoughts of whatever character that is named after the thoughts, or they might just be an emphasis on the word, But the starting bit is like a note thingy. And all font in **bold** is the lyrics of the song and well, probably authors notes that I want to put in between things.

Remember to read all my other fics too! (and Uke-sensais)!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE IN ANY WAY. THIS FANFICS RIGHTS (IF THERE IS ANY) HAS BEEN PASSED ONTO ME BY UKE-SENSAI! ^_^ AND ALSO 'BRAND NEW WORLD BY V6**

_

* * *

_

_My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm about to move from Nagoya to Tokyo. I am a going to be a new student in a school called Gakuen Alice to be exact. I kept hearing about these boys that have amazing talents in these specific instruments that go there, they are in a tour here in Nagoya. Girls swoon when they hear them play. Plus, they are rich good-looking and very popular. As for me, I'm only interested in hearing them play. If they are good, maybe I'll like them, if not, who cares?_

A brown-haired girl walked along in the rain. The only reason why she was walking in the rain was because she was crying. The rain hid her tears, mixing them with the rest of the rain. She walked along, thinking about the times she spent in Nagoya. She knew that she had to leave in order to pursue her dreams. She suddenly heard a sound of deep breathing. She noticed a boy, hiding behind a tree, looking around to see if there was someone or something in particular.

The boy had raven-coloured hair. He has a handsome features, chiselled body; his muscles were showing because his clothes were drenched in the rain. He looked tired and Mikan was concerned. She wore her hat and grabbed her umbrella and shared it to him.

He was surprised that he didn't feel the raindrops. He noticed that there was an umbrella on top of him. He looked back and saw a girl smiling warmly at him. He momentarily forgot the cold rain because of her warm, cheery smile. Then he remembered she's a girl. She might be just one of his fan girls buttering up to him. He scowled at her and looked away.

"What are you doing? Are you just one of them?" he scowled with the coldest voice Mikan ever heard. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"What's your problem? I'm only helping you! Look at you! You're drenched, and you look pale!" Mikan screamed. The boy looked at her. She seemed that she was telling the truth. His eyes showed that he was sorry, but he didn't tell it to Mikan. Mikan can read his eyes, and smiled again. She gave the boy something to drink.

"Tell me your name." the boy said. Mikan looked at him. She thought to herself that this boy is so frank. For the very first meeting, he already wants to know her name. He must be really smooth with the girls. He is handsome, with the crimson eyes that seemed to lure her in.

She noticed that the boy tries to see her face too. Mikan's cap was so big that it covers her face. To prevent him from seeing her face, she pretended that she was looking for something. She can feel that the boy was pissed to no end, but she secretly smiled. She then noticed fan girls glaring at her.

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR NATSUME HYUUGA!" the girls screamed. Natsume looked at her face. He saw Mikan's surprised face. It seems that she didn't know who he is. This is the only girl that didn't fall for him or act cutesy at him. She was the only one that showed her true self and she was going to be pummeled.

"Run, I'll hold them off." Natsume said. Mikan looked at him with a concerned face. She gave him her cap and whispered him something.

"Be careful." Mikan whispered. Her soft, angelic voice echoed inside him. He has never heard a voice that serene. He saw a glimpse of Mikan's face. She was pretty, but because he was tired, and because of the rain, he can't see her clearly. All he knows is that she was pretty and has brown hair.

Mikan didn't want to leave him behind, she ran into her best friend.

"Baka. We have to help pack our stuff. We're moving tomorrow." Hotaru said. Her amethyst eyes were bored, but her voice was pissed. Mikan asked Hotaru for help. Hotaru didn't want to, but Mikan begged her to. She was forced to help her or else she will pester her.

"Let's just drop a smoke bomb at the fan girls and go." Hotaru said. Mikan nodded and followed her. She went back to Natsume, on time too, because it seems that he was about to faint. Mikan threw the smoke bomb, and fetched Natsume. Hotaru checked where his hotel is from his wallet.

"Let's just give him to his band mates." Mikan said. Hotaru nodded and walked ahead. Mikan coughed so load that Hotaru can hear it. She looked at Mikan.

"Hotaru, return his wallet." Mikan said. Hotaru narrowed her eyes at Mikan and forcedly returned Natsume's wallet. Hotaru's hand was regretting what it just did. It returned a wallet that has 100 dollars in it. Hotaru looked at Mikan.

"Happy?" she asked. Mikan just sighed at Hotaru's actions.

They went to his hotel and waited for his band mates to come. Hotaru got bored from waiting, and left Mikan. She said she has to help packing their things. Mikan allowed her to go. Mikan waited for 1 hour and she heard a door open. He saw a handsome boy, black colored hair, has a black star on his cheeks and has a well toned body.

Mikan was relieved to see one of Natsume's band mates, but her smile faded when she saw a mischievous smirk on the boy's face. He walked toward Mikan, making her more nervous.

"What is this guy up to?" Mikan asked to herself. They boy was near to her and held her face. He studied Mikan's face and smiled. Mikan didn't like the smile on his face, and tried to remove his hand, but he swatted her hand away. He brushed Mikan's hair.

"Oh. Another fan girl sneaking to our hotel room. I'll give you a chance since you are pretty. What's your name?" he asked. Mikan looked away and didn't answer. The boy smiled at her sweetly and asked for her name again.

"Tell me your name first." Mikan demanded. She looked at the boy's shocked expression. It returned to its normal expression. He smiled again, but this time, his face was getting closer to Mikan's. The distance between his face and Mikan's was inches.

"The name's Tsubasa Andou." Tsubasa said. He's was about to plant his lips on hers, when Hotaru came. She was going to tell Mikan that the guy she's with is famous, and she planned to blackmail him. Tsubasa looked at Hotaru's emotionless face.

"When you two are finished with what you are doing, let me know. I'll be barfing outside." Hotaru said. Mikan used this moment to break away from Tsubasa's grip. She pulled Hotaru out and left Tsubasa standing there. Tsubasa just smirk. He saw Natsume waking up from his sleep.

"Natsume, you woke up." Tsubasa said. Natsume looked around him and pulled Tsubasa's collar. Natsume's glare pierced into Tsubasa. Tsubasa tried to remain calm but Natsume's aura is scary.

"Where's the girl with me?" Natsume asked. His voice was cold and frightening. Tsubasa was unaffected. He was used to Natsume's attitude. He smiled at him and removed Natsume's grip.

"You like her? I thought you were a playboy. You have many girls fawning over you. Can't I have her? Tsubasa asked teasingly. Natsume pounded his bed. Tsubasa heard a small crack sound.

"YOU'RE the playboy." Natsume said. Tsubasa just nodded. He turned his back to Natsume. Before he went outside, he asked Natsume something.

**(A/N: I'm sorry if I made Tsubasa a playboy... please forgive me, especially the Tsubasa fans)**

"Does that girl really don't know who we are?" Tsubasa asked. He didn't want Natsume to see the expression on his face. He just put his hand on his pocket and waited for Natsume's answer.

"Yes." Natsume plainly stated. Even if Tsubasa's back was facing him, he can sense that Tsubasa was either surprised or plotting something up and he knows he is right. Tsubasa just walked away.

On the next day, the Sakura's and the Imai's went to their car and followed the moving truck. Mikan was still thinking on what just happened to her yesterday. Does that boy think she's some whore? She tried to forget what happen while Hotaru was sleeping, and talking about crabs in her sleep.

"Mikan, are you going to audition to be a singer at the academy's music club?" Mikan's otou-san asked. Mikan nodded. Hotaru woke up when Mikan nodded. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I'll be your agent." Hotaru said with a dollar sign flashing in her eyes. Mikan just sweat dropped at Hotaru's action. She just wakes up when money is involved. After a few hours of travelling, they finally arrived to their new home. They helped unpack their things. After a long day of work, they were exhausted. Both Mikan and Hotaru slept deeply. Hotaru's mom reminded both of them about the audition on Gakuen Alice. They were half asleep, so they just mumbled.

**Morning**

Mikan yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Hotaru, who was still sleeping peacefully. She's dreaming about crabs again. She smiled at Hotaru, and she looked at the clock. She saw that it was noon. She was going to be late for the audition. She woke Hotaru and quickly got dressed.

She would have gotten to the audition on time, but she saw that Hotaru was still sleeping. She had to drag Hotaru out to wake her up. They got to the audition very late. They saw that there were few people left. Mikan looked at Hotaru with pissed eyes. Hotaru ignored it and dragged her to the auditioning line.

"I'll handle this. You are my client." Hotaru simply said. Mikan trusted Hotaru's instincts and nodded at her. They went in the building. They saw a lot of girls squealing, swooning, and fawning, at some body. Mikan looked for at who they were.

She saw Natsume and Tsubasa. The moment she saw Tsubasa, the memory came rushing back to her. She felt both scared and furious at the same time. She doesn't know the other three, but they were very good looking. The other two are both blonde, handsome features, chiseled body, and one has baby blue eyes, and the other has olive green eyes while the other one has a brown colored hair, and blue green eyes.

"Mikan, I didn't know your boy friends were popular." Hotaru said as she rubbed her hand together. Mikan knows what Hotaru is thinking when she does that to her hands. It means she's plotting something to gain money.

"Whatever you are thinking, even if you haven't told it, I hate your idea already." Mikan said. Hotaru faked smile to deceive Mikan. But she will do her plan…

"And another thing, they're not my boyfriends." Mikan said as she pouted. Natsume noticed the bickering Mikan, and he wanted to get a closer look on her. But a lot of fan girls were crowding them. He couldn't get closer to Mikan. Mikan saw that she was getting Natsume's attention, so she sank down in the crowd. She doesn't know what to do with him, now that she knows he is an important person.

"Hotaru, let's go…they might see me" Mikan said, her voice a bit shaky. Hotaru have her rest for a minute.

"Rest, I'll handle it" Hotaru said.

Mikan protested, but Hotaru insisted. Mikan was worried that if she rest, she might not get the chance to be accepted in the audition. Hotaru said not to worry. She was about to inform the judges, when she saw the buffet table, full of delicious sea foods. Her body was dragged at the table as if it was a metal being pulled by a magnet.

She ate a lot, and forgot about what she was about to do. She remembered Mikan when she heard the judges say, "No more can audition in the girl's group. Hotaru spitted the food in her mouth and landed on somebody's hair.

It was the hair of the last member of Natsume's group. He was a nearly bald guy, with brownish coloured hair. He was highly allergic to sea foods. His face swelled up and turned red. Next thing you know, he was in an ambulance, heading to the hospital. Before the paramedics fetched him, he glared fiercely at Hotaru, but didn't get a good view of Hotaru's face.

"Oh no. We need another one to audition for Natsume's group." One of the judges said. Hotaru heard this, and quickly fetched Mikan outside. She had her wear a jacket she randomly snatched, and had her wear a raven-coloured hair wig that is the same length as Natsume's hair, she randomly took from some one's head. She made her up looked like a handsome boy, with a face of a beautiful girl.

Mikan was confused and questioned Hotaru's actions but, Hotaru just insisted she wear this. She also requested for Mikan to sing something that was sung by a guy.

"But my voice sounds like a boy when I sing male sung music!" Mikan protested. Hotaru just gave her a glare. Mikan kept quiet and followed her. She auditioned and she was wondering why the judges weren't questioning why she looked like that. She was about to tell what her song is, when Hotaru interrupted her.

"She will sing Brand New World by V6." Hotaru quickly said, earning a confused look from Mikan. Mikan ignored her and begun to sing. Indeed, she can turn her sweet, girly voice to a rock, boyish one. She started with no one but the judges paying attention to her.

**Brand-new world  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi wa tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
Brand-new mind  
Jyuunetsu o daite tsugi no doa made  
Mata miru sekai e saa, hashire**

**Mijin mo nai nozomi no hoshi ni mo  
Kono te nobashi muri ya ritsukan dari  
Yamikumo na bokura wa doko ni itai?**

**Mure no naka kouritsu shiteku imi  
Hitori demo koudoku ja nai wake  
Tsunagaru nara  
Jikan wa chizu ni naru**

**Ari no mama let's go and try  
Suzume yo shimei wa one way  
Aru ga mama do it! ready?  
Saigo wa negai ni todokun da**

Her voice caught the blonde hair guy with blue eyes on Natsume's group and he sung with Mikan

**Brand-new world  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi wa tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
Brand-new mind  
Jyuunetsu o daite tsugi no doa made  
Mata miru sekai e saa, hashire**

**Kono ue nai yorokubi shinjite  
Soko nashi no kurushimi kanjite  
Motto tafu ni naritagaru tamashii**

**Sore yue ni don't stop and cry  
Ima koso into the new day  
Sono kakera wanted my key  
Saisho ni jibun ni kiku n da.**

Her song caught some of the fan girls' attention, some were applauding her.

**Brand-new dream  
Kanaetai yume ga aru nara  
Nando datte habatakeru  
Hazu sa kimi datte  
Brand-new days  
Hiraite iru  
Tsugi no doa mukou  
Kagayaku sekai ni saa, ikou**

**Ari no mama let's go and try  
Susume yo shimei wa one way  
Aru ga mama do it! ready?  
Saigo wa negai ni tokunda**

By the end of this part, the whole mob is going wild, uncontrollably cheering for Mikan

**Brand-new world  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Go-ru mezasu tabi wa tsuzuite yuku itsudatte  
Brand-new mind  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Mata miru sekai e saa hashire**

She finished the song with a standing ovation from everybody. The judges congratulated her. They told Mikan she was in. She will be partnered up with the famous group. After hearing this, Mikan jumped up and down. She wanted to know which group she will be in. The judges pointed Natsume's group. Mikan's smile instantly faded the moment she saw them.

"What? I can't be paired with them!" Mikan protested.

"Why not? They liked your singing, and you'll get popular!" one of the judges said. One of them talked to Natsume. Mikan just saw Natsume nod, and turned back. Mikan ignored it, and continued to argue with the judges.

"You can't pair me up with them, 'cause I'm a girl! And they might recognize me!" Mikan said. The judges made a shock expression. They can't believe that the voice they heard is from a girl. Mikan took of her wig off, and the judges believed her.

"Then wear that wig! You have to join them! We already sign you up!" the judges said. Mikan can't do anything to make them call off the decision; she needs this audition to be a scholar at Gakuen Alice. After deep thought, she agreed. She wore her wig and walked toward Natsume's group. Some of the girls started squealing at her.

"Stop squealing! I'm a girl! I don't date girls!" Mikan said. It was obvious that she was in a bad mood. But because she was in Natsume's band, they still squealed and giggled at her.

"I'm prepared to become a lesbian for you!" one of the girls said, making Mikan's eyes twitch. The very thought of that is making her want to puke. One girl saying that is more than enough for her, but a lot agreed to that idea, some even suggested that she be a guy. Mikan just ignored it and looked at Hotaru with this-is-all-your-fault eyes. Hotaru pretended she didn't see it.

"Konnichiwa. I'm your new band mate. Despite my voice, I'm a girl. Please treat me nicely." Mikan said. She forced herself to smile. They looked at Mikan with mysterious faces. Mikan wondered why they looked at her like that, and then the blonde guy with green eyes spoke.

"You might be, one of the cursed ones." The guy said with a smirk on his face. Natsume glared at him and looked at Mikan. The first thing that popped into his mind is the girl that helped him before, but the memory was too blur, that Natsume ignored it. He then talked to Mikan.

"You should go before it's too late. You will never be one of us" Natsume said as he turned back and walked away. Mikan was both furious and puzzled by their reactions. They all looked serious unlike before her audition.

"What did they mean by cursed? Must be that they don't like me and trying to scare me?!" Mikan thought to herself. She gained interest to join their band. They won't get rid of her that easily! And she might even learn some of Tsubasa's secrets and tell it to everybody!

"It's the perfect revenge!" Mikan thought. She followed them, and she noticed that the blonde guy with green eyes kept looking at Hotaru. It might be because of Hotaru's bad table manners when it comes to seafood, but his look seems different from that. He looks at Hotaru with a mischievous glint on his face.

"What is he up to?" good thing I'm one of them! I can find out!" Mikan said. She was looking at them with wicked eyes, when she noticed there was a scythe across a G-clef tattoo in Natsume's neck.

"Ne, Natsume, weird tattoo in your neck." Mikan said. Natsume looked at her with wide eyes as if she (apart from his band mates) was the only one that can see it. Natsume rubbed his crimson eyes and ignored her comment. Natsume held his neck and hid the tattoo with his hand. Mikan thought Natsume was weird, when she saw that Tsubasa has the same tattoo, located in his hand, and so were the other three guys, the blonde with blue eyes (Ruka) had one on his arm, the pair that looked like twins (Koko and Kitsuneme).

"This idiots must like being the same as the other" Mikan thought. "I wonder what they are hiding" Mikan asked to herself. She rubbed her hand together and smiled an "I'm-going-to-find-out" smile.

**-----END OF CHAPTER-----**

* * *

**So how was it? Please review. Uke-sensai would love to have more reviews for this chapter. From the next chapter on, it will be all my work.**

**Please review. Thanks and hope you liked it! And also, I'll only start writing the next chapter if I get eight reviews or more. ^_^ so please review if you want the next chapter. **

**Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!^_^**


End file.
